At Last, My Love
by RomaTheKid
Summary: this is just a short fanfiction where Romano and Spain confess their feelings. It was actually a roleplay I did with another Hetalia fan on Omegle. so enjoy


Late one night Spain was at home being bored without Romano there so he deiced to go onto Omegle. It wasn't a site he used often because of all the horny teenagers from America on there, but he was just to bored tonight.

**Hola~**

_**Ciao.**_

**Oh your Italian! I know someone who's Italian!**

_**That's great for you bastard.**_

**You have a potty mouth just like my little Lovi~! **

_**S-spain!**_

**Lovi is that you!**

___**And what if it is, bastardo?**_

__**Yay Lovi I didn't think you would be on here! Hey Lovi are you here in Spain for the world meeting yet cuz you should come to my house instead of staying at a hotel! I'm coming to get you so pack your bags!**

_you have disconnected _

Antonio knew what hotel the nations were staying at and it was in walking distance so the Spaniard just strolled down the street. When he came to the front of the large hotel he saw Lovino in the front waiting but with no bags. "LOVI~!" Antonio ran to Lovino and hugged him tightly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, IDIOTA!" Lovino yelled shoving the Spanish man off of himself.

"Awww but Lovi, boss missed you!" Antonio said pouting a bit.

"Well, I didn't miss you!" Lovino growled out.

Antonio back away slowly with a sad puppy dog face plastered on his once happy face. "I see boss will just cry over there. "Antonio pointed to the alleyway next to the large hotel building.

Lovino crossed his arm over his chest and turned away from the sad idiot. "Then do it. See if I care."

"Okay boss will just go now...over there...all alone...without my Lovi..." he paused in his walking looking at his former charges back."Just going to go...and cry..."

Lovino looked back at Antonio. "E-Eh..." He turned around again being stubborn. "Whatever! You won't cry!"

Antonio started to make little sniffling noises, "My poor Lovi hates me..."

The small Italian grumbled to himself and looked back at his 'boss' feeling slightly guilty." Hmph...Eh... Antonio..."

"Yes my Lovi?...who hates me..."

"Just... shut up and hug me, if it's bothering you so damn much, you idiot."

" YAY~!" Antonio grabbed Lovino and spun him around in his arms. "Awww te amo Lovi."

Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed."Yeah, yeah, whatever, bastardo."

"Say you love me too!" he stopped spinning Lovino but still holds him close, resting his chin atop the Italians head.  
"And why the hell would I do that?" he asked glaring at Antonio.

"Come on Lovi you know you love me!" Lovino didn't say anything for a minute and he started to panic internally, but he stayed calm on the outside. "...or if you really don't then I could just disappear and we can forget this." He backed away from Lovino.

" Forget what?" The brunette crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "It's not like you would be missed by anyone besides those stupid friends of yours."

Antonio's green orbs filled with sadness. "I guess your right Lovino...then goodbye..." he started walking back towards his giant house.

Lovino walked after the airhead with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "I'm not letting you leave that easily, stupido. You haven't even fought me or anything." They both stopped walking and just stood on the sidewalk a little ways from the hotel.

"Well, I didn't want to force you I lost so many things by that method and I didn't want to lose you that way."

Lovino chuckled a bit and said, "Damn, you have gotten soft. I remember when you used to come home covered in blood and scars, and now... " he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. If you want to leave, no one is stopping you."

"I got soft to protect you and keep you around for my own selfish reasons, if I stayed the way I was I would have hurt you and I love you too much to ever do that to you." Antonio raised a hand to caress his loves cheek. "I love you Lovino and nothing in this world would keep me from leaving you, except you yourself."

He pursued his lips in thought,"... Hmph. Antonio, you don't really think that I want you to leave, do you? You're basically all that I have.. Everyone else left. Feliciano is with that stupid potato bastardo, Nonno is..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And no one else likes me... Why would I want to be alone?"

"I don't know Lovi there are many things I have yet to find out about you...but if you don't want to be alone then I'll never leave you." Antonio pulled Lovino into a loving kiss. He swiped his tongue across Lovino's bottom lip in hopes of getting a response.

Eventually and reluctantly Lovino returned the kiss his face glowing a soft pink colour. Moaning a bit into Antonio's mouth and snaking his arms around Antonio's neck." I really, really wanted to do that." Antonio said breaking the kiss and placing his hands on the Italians hips.

The shorter flicked the Spaniards nose. "I can tell, idiota."

"Lovi! That hurt! Fuososososososo, let's go home." Antonio took his Lovino's hand and began to walk home again.

"Si..." He rested his head into Antonio's shoulder as they walked.

"Happy my Lovi?"

The younger scoffed, "What if I said yes?"

" If you said yes then my next goal will be to make you even more happy."

"And how would you do that?" Lovino asked smirking up to him.

"hmmmm well there are many ways I'm sure Francis can dream up so I could try those or...I could ask you to spend all of forever with me."

"E-Eh?" he blinked and turned a vibrant red. "Che cosa?"

"Yeah you heard me, that's how I would make you even more happy." Antonio smirked at Lovi's reaction.

"All of forever...?" He gulped nervously, and hid his face into Antonio's chest as they stopped walking. "Wh-What the hell does that mean?"

"It means forever Lovi, till the end of time, I will never leave you, I will always agree with you, always love you and never lose my temper with you, that's what all of forever means Lovino...or until you get rid of my ass which will be very, very hard to do." Antonio said looking down at Lovino's bright red face.

Lovi smiled genuinely and wraps his arms around Antonio's neck wanting to be hugged. "Eheh... Forever... I think I could do forever."

Antonio laughs a little into Lovino's hair whispering, "Te amo Lovi, Te amo."

"Hn... Ti amo, Antonio"

"You said it! I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!" He hugged and kissed Lovino again.

Lovino can't help but to laugh into his lips, returning the kiss. "S-si I did..."

"I'm going to keep you forever my little Lovi and no one can take you from me."

"No one..? You have to promise that, bastardo" he said as he pouted up at his Spaniard.

"I promise, but you have to promise me something."

"What is that?"

"You have to swear to me that...you won't eat all my tomatoes...and say you love my at least once a day."

Lovino grinned like a cheshire cat a shook his head. "I can only do one of those things, Antonio. Which would you prefer~?"

Antonio growled a little at Lovino's request. "well...ummm...I...That's not fair!...well I can just hide some so you don't eat ALL of them so I guess you have to promise to say you love me every day."

"Hmmm... I guess I could do that." He leaned up and kissed Antonio's cheek tenderly. "But only once!"

"I'll just wish for more then." Antonio pecked Lovino's lips quickly.

"Hmph, good luck wishing." The Italian pokes Antonio's cheek stubbornly.

Antonio laughs at Lovino's antics."Now how come you get to poke my cheek but i don't get to poke yours?" The ex-pirate poked at Lovino's cheek repeatedly. Lovino tries to bite his finger off. Antonio pulls his hand back quickly and laughs nervously. "I think I'll stop now..."

Lovi smirked at his small winning. "Bene. So, are we going home or what?"

" Si, si come on." They again start walking to Antonio's house.

"So..." Lovino starts to say.

"Hmmmm so, what Lovi?"

"So um... What are we, exactly...?"

"Silly Lovi by the end of tonight you're going to be my lover, but I can settle for your boyfriend for now."

"Ch-Che cosa?" Lovino sputtered tuning tomato red. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean but I could go into detail for you if you want..."

Lovino Shakes his head and crosses his arms, looking the other way while staying that brilliant shade of red. "N-No! That's fine.."

" I could though, tell you everything I'm going to do to you but I think it'll be much better as a surprise, don't you?"

The young Italian makes some sort of whine and covers his ears, turning all sorts of colors of red. "A-Antonio, shut up! Vaffanculo!"

"Fuososososososo I never get tired of that tomato red face of yours." Antonio removes one of Lovino's hand from his ear and intertwines their fingers letting their hands fall between them.

"Hmph..." He pouts angrily and purses his lips, holding the Spanish man's hand loosely. "Y-Yeah, whatever, bastardo..."

They arrived at home both of them going to sit down on the couch to just keep talking to each other. "I really do love you and never want to see you go." Antonio said scooping Lovino up and placing him in his lap.

"Eheh... " He leans his head on Antonio's shoulder and holds his hand." I love you too, Antonio..."

The man-child snickers. "That's twice in one day my wishing worked."

"Vaffanculo! So what if I did? Your stupid wishing didn't do shit." Lovino scoffed.

"Si I think it did, Lovi. I'm going to wish even more now."

"Mhm.. Yeah, sure. Good luck, idiota." He puffed up his cheeks in annoyance.

Antonio pokes his cheek and mumbles "Te amo..."

Lovino actually bit his finger this time afterwards saying, "I'm not saying it."

"Owww I was just saying to myself...owww my finger huuuuurrrrttttts! Kiss it better!" Antonio held his finger in front of Lovino's face, pouting like a child.

Lovino smirked, "And what if I say no?"

"I'll bite something of yours and it will hurt...bad..." he said in a childish voice with the pout still on his lips.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt me." Lovino said smiling sweetly as he took Antonio's wounded finger into his hand.

"Well I wouldn't hurt you that bad but it would still hurt a little."

Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of his finger. "Fine, whatever. There. Happy?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you" The country said with a big goofy smile on his face. The younger one pursed his lips once more and looked at the ground, releasing Antonio's finger. "What's wrong Lovi?"

"I just don't see why you'd be happy around me..." Lovino said letting his voice drift off.

"Then let me list the reasons, mi querido...You act as though you could care less but when no one is looking you reach out to help the fallen, you take care of your brother and love him so much, you make the cutest faces, and you love me, that's why I'm happy around you."

Lovino smiles faintly and turns in Antonio's lap to hug him. "... Grazie, Antonio... Grazie mille."

"Su bienvenida a mi amor." Antonio said returning the embrace.

"Ti amo.. " The small body on Antonio's lap leaned forward slowly and pressed his own lips to the Spanish countries.

"Te amo demasiado, mi Italiano."


End file.
